The Night Crisis
by Twylen Writes
Summary: When Cat Noir saves Ladybug blocks Ladybug from an akuma, he is cursed to eternal nightmares that end up with himself as Adrien nearly jumping off the Eiffel Tower. With his son's life on the line, Hawkmoth takes action to protect his son, discovering the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir while at it. (Oneshot, unless more is requested.)


**A/N: Hello readers. It's been a little while since I've updated anything, but after getting some inspiration, this oneshot came about. There are no S2 spoilers in here, just the Mr. Agreste= Hawkmoth theory that has always been around. Enjoy!**

* * *

Another night fighting an akuma with Ladybug was running quite smoothly. That is, before Ladybug was busy, and the akuma took aim and shot magic at her.

This akuma was a child who was sleep deprived, and was using magic to force its victims to fall into a deep sleep full of nightmares. But, as the magic was a few feet from Ladybug, Cat Noir dived in front of her, saving Ladybug from the nightmare.

Though too late, Ladybug called, "Chat no!"

The cat fell to the ground into a deep sleep, and began writhing.

"You're going down Nightantrum!" Ladybug yelled, throwing her yo-yo at the akuma.

"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" the child screamed, batting the yo-yo away with his stuffed dinosaur.

The little boy swung his dinosaur and instead of shooting at the superheroine, the sleeping victims rose, and began crying and acting out their nightmares.

As Cat Noir rose, he fell back down on his knees, and sobbed. "Ladybug, where are you?! Ladybug!"

Ladybug ran to her partner, and knelt down next to him. "Cat! I'm right here!"

"Go away you monster!" he screamed, hitting Ladybug away with his staff.

After getting back up, Cat ran and shot himself away.

"Cat!" Ladybug called, running after him.

* * *

Back in Hawkmoth's lair:

"Nightantrum. Don't let them get away! I need their Miraculous!"

The child pouted angrily. "But more people need to suffer! They all deserve nightmares too!"

"You've had your fun, Nightantrum. Now get me want I want in return!"

6-year-old screamed as he couldn't control his hand, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry, Nightantrum, but you need to get those Miraculous for me. It is your responsibility."

"Fine," the boy sighed with a pout.

The akuma flew away in the direction Ladybug and Cat Noir went.

* * *

A minute later:

Cat Noir detransformed behind a pillar on the Eiffel Tower, and began walking to the edge.

Before he began walking, Plagg held his arms out expecting cheese, but was surprised as his holder passed by him with no notice at all.

"Adrien, Adrien? What's going on? Where's my-"

Plagg was stopped as Adrien spoke: "I can't take it anymore. Ladybug's gone, my mom's gone, my dad… everyone's gone!" The teen began sobbing. "Just take it away. I give up Hawkmoth, you win!"

"Adrien, don't-" Plagg began, but Adrien slipped the ring off and said, "Plagg, I renounce you," and Plagg flew back into the ring, and the silver metal turned to black with a green paw on the top.

Finally, Ladybug caught up, with Nightantrum behind her, but froze on the ground in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Adrien! Get away from the edge!" she called up to him, but he didn't seem to hear.

She didn't notice the little black ring Adrien held between his right index finger and thumb.

* * *

Back in the lair:

Just as Nightantrum caught up, Hawkmoth received a message from Nathalie.

"Hello, sir. There is an emergency. Adrien is standing on top of the Eiffel Tower ready to fall."

"Call the police! Get the ambulance!" he commanded, about to detransform as he saw, through his akuma's perspective, Adrien standing on the Eiffel Tower… with the cat Miraculous.

"No…" the man gasped, immediately jumping into action.

* * *

Back at the Eiffel Tower, the police, the fire department, the ambulance, and many others arrived to the scene.

"Young man, please step away from the edge. You'll fall!" a policeman with a speaker called up to Adrien.

"It doesn't matter anymore," the model replied, though no one below could hear through due to the distance and the loud winds.

Ladybug had immediately swung up, and tried to get Adrien's attention.

"Adrien, please! It's only a dream!" Ladybug cried.

While Ladybug was busy with Adrien on top of the Eiffel Tower, Nightantrum began using this opportunity to curse more people, including some of the police, fightfighters, and friends watching below.

Nino was furiously running to the scene with his phone in his hand trying to call his friend, but he never answered

"Bro, Adrien, please pick up! Don't do it! Please! You're best bro, and I couldn't live without you! Just get away from the edge!" he said breathlessly, leaving a message.

Just as he got to the scene, he ran into Alya who was furiously trying to call Marinette, but she wasn't answering either.

"Nino!" Alya sobbed, falling into his chest. Alya tried find words to say, but all she could do was cry. Nino gently wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head in her hair, rocking back and forth hoping to sooth Alya.

As the police made a blockade, Gabriel Agreste rushed through, pushing over cops, and jumping over sleeping bodies. The cops tried chasing after him, but were stopped by Nightantrum.

"Adrien!" the fashion designer yelled up to his son.

Nightantrum began following him, but gladly got distracted by another.

Gabriel climbed his way up the tower, skipping many steps at a time.

As Adrien hung his toes over the edge, Ladybug hugged him from the back, and and in hopes of getting him to snap out of it, began speaking to him:

"Adrien. You are everything to me. When I first met you, I will be honest, I hated you, because I assumed you were just like Chloe. But in that moment when you offered me your umbrella, everything changed. I saw how generous and kind you were. You stand up for what's right, and tell Chloe not to bully others. Please Adrien, don't jump, you are everything to me."

Having not heard, Adrien began leaning forward, over the edge, and Ladybug began pulling him back.

As Ladybug was tightly holding her crush back, Gabriel had reached the floor the heroes were on. When Ladybug noticed her idol, she looked at him pleadingly saying, "Help!"

Mr. Agreste ran over, and lifted Adrien out of the heroine's arms as he picked Adrien up, a small black object slid out of the boy's hand, and right into his. Gabriel's face grew pale as he saw the ring in his hand.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked, peeking around Adrien, and gasped.

"Just take it, Hawkmoth," the model mumble monotonously, eyes closed calmly.

Gabriel's face grew slightly paler, but kept himself together, lifting his son into his arms.

He and Ladybug walked over to the center and laid Adrien down against a pole where he slept.

"Will he be okay?" Ladybug asked the boy's father.

The adult looked back up at Ladybug, stern and concerned. "Just take care of the akuma while I take care of my son."

"But the miracu-"

"I will keep watch over it. That akuma will not get its little hands on it as long as I live," he answered.

Ladybug then jumped off the tower, and swung into the crowd.

"Oh, Adrien, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, placing his son in his lap. "I never intended for this to happen. If only I knew."

Adrien began to stir, snuggling into his father's chest.

"I'm so sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. Though I know that what you are experiencing is not completely from my parenting, I'm so sorry for how I'm been since your mother's disappearance. It makes me realize that my own anguish and ambition has blinded me from keeping you safe. If it weren't for me stealing the moth Miraculous, then you wouldn't be lying here in the villain's clutches."

"It's all my fault since I'm Hawkmoth," he whispered into the boy's ear, hoping that it'd spark a reaction, but nothing happened.

After a few minutes had passed, the villain had noticed that everything had gone silent: the trucks, the crowd, Ladybug. Gabriel set Adrien down, and looked over the edge, seeing everyone below asleep. He searched the horizon hoping to see Ladybug's wave of restoration, but nothing came. As you looked down again, he found his akuma, and a girl with pink jeans, a black cardigan, and black pigtails sound asleep on a rooftop next to a Ladybug designed mirror. He analyzed the scene, and concluded that Ladybug had managed to get the akuma struck by its own spell, though getting struck by it herself. Since she had already used her lucky charm, she had detransformed, and in her place was that pigtailed girl that Gabriel had recognized from Adrien's class.

"Well, I guess I'll be having to do the clean up this time," he sighed. "Nooroo, dark wings, rise!"

Though no butterflies were there to aid in his transformation, his dark suit covered him in a wave of dark energy. He managed to safely but swiftly climb down the side of the tower, landing on one level, and catching himself with his cane on another. After finally reaching ground, he quickly hurdled over the sleeping bodies, to the building his akuma and Ladybug were on. He quickly climbed the emergency staircase, and jumped to the roof, where he walked over to his akuma, and ripped the stuffed dinosaur in half.

"Stay close, my little akuma," he muttered, walking over to the mirror that Ladybug had conjured. He threw the mirror into the air, saying, "Miraculous Ladybug."

The mirror turned into a wave of ladybugs, making the crowd and trucks disappear. The only people still left there were himself, a few tourists down below, groggily waking up, the child that had been akumatized, the girl who he assumed was Ladybug, slowly getting up, and his son who still lay asleep on the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette had woken up, feeling like she had slept a month. "Hmm. What just happened."

She noticed a man in a dark suit standing next to her with a butterfly fluttering next to him, and became suddenly alert.

"Hawkmoth!" she stated aggressively, standing up in the blink of an eye.

"Hello there, young lady," he greeted calmly.

"What did you do?!" she hissed at him, having no recollection of the events that occurred during the akuma attack.

"I saved a boy from death, and the rest of this city from eternal slumber."

The young designer's hand shot up to her ears to feel that her Miraculous was still there. "I'm so glad I still have my earrings," she sighed, not knowing that her enemy knew her secret.

"Are they special?" he asked, curious to see her reaction.

"Uh... no. Not at all," she lied with a large grin. "Well… I guess they are a little special, but not that special. They're just my favorite pair."

After she had finished waving her arms about, the elder designer had smiled and replied, "Then I'm glad you didn't lose them in this battle, though it is a wonder how you made all the way to this rooftop sleepwalking."

Marinette looked up at the supervillain in confusion, and looked around, noticing that she was on a rooftop next to a kid that was sound asleep.

"Oh my goodness. It's little Jean!" Marinette exclaimed, rushing over to the boy.

"Do you know him?" the adult asked.

Marinette looked up. "Yes. He lives across the street from me."

"Then I hope you will see to him getting home safely. He caused quite the tantrum with this little akuma." He motioned up to the butterfly next to him which flew down into his hands.

As the butterfly landed, he clasped his fingers around it, and the dark energy that was in it, seeped back out and disappeared.

The girl watched in amazement as the villain de-evilized his own akuma, and began walking away. She was about to ask him a question out of curiousity, but she stopped and realized that this was the villain that sought to steal her Miraculous she was talking to, so her best action would be to keep a very safe distance. The heroine checked her purse for her sleeping kwami, and then picked up the little 6-year-old, looking for a way down from the building, and finding an elevator that she took down to the ground.

Smiling to himself, Gabriel climbed down the building, and head back up the tower. Before reaching the top, he peaked to see if Adrien was awake or not, and to his relief found he was safe and sound asleep. The celebrity detransformed, and walked over to his son, nudging him awake.

"Adrien, wake up," he commanded gently.

Adrien's eyes fluttered open softly, and he gave a big yawn. And then looked up at his father who opened his hand revealing Adrien's miraculous.

"My miraculous!" Adrien exclaimed frantically grabbing the ring from his father's hand.

The teen took a defensive stance assuming he'd have to explain himself and stand his ground, but Gabriel looked at him with a kind expression which he hadn't seen since his mother was around.

"It's okay, Adrien. I'm not going to take your privileges away because I discovered that you save Paris on a regular basis. I'm very proud of you."

Adrien looked up at his dad in amazement and absolute happiness. "Really?"

"Really," his father stated firmly.

The two went back to the house to see that Gorilla and Nathalie were sound asleep. Both of them felt quite exhausted themselves, and decided that they needed their sleep, but of course, not forgetting to say goodnight to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. If you have comments, corrections, or even the suggestion to add another chapter, give a review. I appreciate any feedback.**


End file.
